The Journals of Yuffie Kisaragi
by USWeasilgirl
Summary: well who knew? Yuffie keeps a Journal. and whats this? she has her sights set on our lovable gunman? i wonder what happens? okay so its basically like your reading yuffie's journal entries.... its funny too...
1. Chapter 1

USWeasil: Hello there!! I'm USWeasil! that's short for USWeasilgirl! I've decided to make a cute little story of yuffie and Vincent!

Yuffie: what about your other story? The eyes of the tiger thing?

USWeasil: hehe, well about that…. I've decided to continue it due to the fact that I have an angry mob with pitch forks after me….. Plus I found my muse again!!

Yuffie: really? What is it?

USWeasil: can you believe it's Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers from resident evil zero? I love them!! Their such a cute and romantic couple! And I've decided to do a story on them too!!

Yuffie: three stories at once?! I bet you'll give up on one soon….

USWeasil: well….. Considering your story will be short, I'm not worrying about it.

Yuffie: wait! Why does mine have to be short? I want a good romance story too!!

USWeasil: because then I wouldn't be able to finish them all! grins

Yuffie: well mine better be really good then!

USWeasil: whatever, so where's Vincent? I need him to say the legal crap…

Yuffie: he's in his coffin right now….

USWeasil: what's he doing there!? I need him to say all the legal crap!!

Yuffie: I don't know!! He was mumbling something about no being here until he was really needed.

USWeasil: oh he's in for it! Yuffie! Say the legal shit while I go stab him in the butt with a pencil….

Yuffie: USWeasil does not final fantasy or its charicters. Hey wait up! I want to watch him kill you!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Journals of Yuffie Kisaragi

Hi! My name is Yuffie Kisaragi! The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! The Blooming Flower of Wutai! The Pure light in darkness! The Great Materia Hunter! And I…..am in love…..AND IT SUCK ASS!!

I never asked for this!! The only thing I should love is material and kittens!… but mainly materia!

(closes journal calmly then bangs head with cover)

THIS! (Bang) IS!(Bang) NOT! (Bang) SUPPOSED! (Bang) TO! (Bang) HAPPEN! (Bang)…

Tifa runs into the room. "Yuffie are you all right? I heard noises!?……um what are doing?" Tifa askes after she sees yuffie with a journal smaked to her forehead.

"oh nothing, just trying to knock some sense into myself." yuffie said from behind the hard back cover.

"well just don't kill yourself" Tifa sighed and walked off.

'now all I have to do is wait till the little black spots clear out of my vision' yuffie thought to herself.

(After a minute or two she opened up her journal and continued writing)

And who am I in love with you ask? Well… not like you could really ask.. Can paper ask questions? They can keep secrets pretty well but… ah getting off topic! Anyway, the person I am in love with is probably the last person you'd think! And if you think it's Cloud, your dead wrong… that chocobo head wouldn't now love if it flashed him! …Actually that was a pretty funny story! I didn't know Tifa could drink so much! And Reno and his pervy self tried to panty raid Elaina while she was in the same room! He ended up having a gun in his face! It was priceless! I even took a picture.

But the person I in love with is the dark, depressed, gunman Vincent Valentine… I know, your wondering how the hell does hyper active me like the silent depressed Vincent Valentine….well I don't know either, it just sort of happened. Besides that he's hott! I mean what woman does not want him? He's tall, dark, observant, a good fighter, kind (when he wants to be), strong, and drop dead sexy! I know I call him a vampire and all, but that doesn't mean he's an ugly vampire! I love his eyes! Soooo mysterious! sigh

Okay, now for some updates of the crew. Cloud is still a chocobo head and is still oblivious to Tifa. Tifa is still too shy to tell cloud that she loves him. Red is a father to two kids and his partner Mitu looks like a cat more than a lion/dog thing but she is still very pretty. Barrett is with Marlene some where, I don't know where they said something about a vacation. I don't care about Rufus and last I heard of the Turks Elaina married Tseung, Reno is well… I don't care about him. Rude is most likely wherever Reno is. Cid and Shera have a kid named Mars, yes they named him after a planet, those nerds. Aeris is still dead, so is Zack, Sephiroth and his goonies. Reeve is still head of his little organization and Cait Sith visits everyone once in a while to see how we are doing.

The handsome Vincent Valentine is back at the haunted mansion, I'm actually planning to leave tonight to visit him. As for me, Godo re-married and had a son (the old fart still had it in him!) So I basically said " I give up my throne to my brother! See ya later daddy-o!"… he didn't care.

Well, If I want to make it to the mansion I better start getting ready! All I have to do is pack a few things and then grab my green chocobo from the stables. Hehehe, jade always loved Vincent's black chocobo Dante… I bet they'd make some cute babies…

Well, I'm off! I'll write again once I get there! Tata for now!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reeve: um, lets see reads paper USWeasil has asked me to end the chapter myself since she and Yuffie are currently busy. I wonder what their doing currently… oh well, please review if you'd like another chapter, otherwise I guess it will be just a one shot….. that's it? Well I guess I'm done. Hope you guys review.


	2. Chapter 2

USWeasil: well, im putting up another chapter!!

Yuffie: at least it hasn't been a year.

USWeasil: whatever, lets get this show on the road. Yuffie, get us rolling!

Yuffie: USWeasil doesn't own final fantasy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Boy was I stupid…

I can't believe I didn't check! It's usually the first thing I do before going out! Stupid! Stupid! WHY DIDN'T I CHECK THE WEATHER CHANNEL?! So stupid! I mean, the sky was even cloudy when I started! Now I'm stuck in a smelly old cave all by myself! Jade ditched me. Stupid stormaphobic chocobo. I'm going to fry you up country style when I return home!

It's really cold in here. There's no wood to make a fire and I'm wearing shorts and a tank.

It's going to take longer than I thought to see my beautiful vampire now. Could it get any worse?

Oh! My phone is buzzing.

"hello? "

"Yuffie! …….storm…….are you!?"

"Tifa? Help! My chocobo deserted me and I'm in a cold and smelly cave!"

"Yuffie!...on ……..move!"

"Tifa? Tifa! Hello? Hello?!" I lost the signal…. DAMN YOU CELL PHONE CONNECTION! YOU HAVE LEFT ME FOR DEAD!!

Oh Leviathan, my situation got worse…. Crap.

My cell phone says that I've been here for two hours….i think my butt's frozen.

The rain calmed down a bit, but not enough to go out again, besides the clouds look like they could heave any moment now.

Hmm. I see something in the distance. It's red, very red….Oh Vincent! Is it you? Have you come to save me from hypothermia? I must go greet you so we can huddle together for warmth!

"Vincent! Vincent! Over here!" Yuffie said, running into the rain. "is that fire? Oh Leviathan! Vincents on fire! Don't worry Vincent! The Great Yuffie Kisaragi is coming to save you!!"

Yuffie sprinted over to the burning figure only to find that it was not her beloved Vincent.

"….Red?"

"ah, Yuffie, I have been searching for you. Come, lets get out of the rain before it decides to down pour."

Following the red lion/dog, a question started to form in Yuffie's head.

"hey…Red…. Where are we?"

"on the outskirts of Cosmo Cannyon. Why do you ask?" Yuffie stopped moving at his answer.

"I WENT IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

USWeasil: wow that was kinda short.

Yuffie: whatever, at least its there.

USWeasil: yeah, true. Well review please! So I know that I should keep updating!


End file.
